Perfection
by ArisuSanX
Summary: Here I was, standing out, my hands in my pocket and looking out from the balcony side...It wasn't possible, no way, no way it was possible, or was it? Extract from Story. Simply from Ash's POV and another chapter from Dawn's POV. Pearlshipping
1. Perfection

**Hi people... this is like...my first fanfiction, well, a friend of mine, you might know her, um, RisingDawn201, aka, Akira (or the girl that says 'y'all' a lot, yeah that's my fault, hehe*sweatdrops*)? Yeah well um, I made this idea up originally but I asked her to do it, and she started it, but yeah um, she told me to do it because it was my idea and she didn't want to take credit for it, which is really sweet of her... so um yeah. **

**My name is Destiny, see more about me on my profile. This story is Ash and Dawn, and as you know RisingDawn201 is a huge Pearlshipper, and well, so am I!! I naturally like Calaviershipping too and well ... WAIT I AM GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE! **

**This story is about Ash talking about Dawn and all that stuff. XD, except I guess I would use the word 'Perfection' a lot, one of my favourite words for some reason. Hmm, I'm really not sure if I will do more one shots then this so I seriously don't know... that depends if I get inspirations. Please tell me what you think. I really would appreciate it :)**

**(Oh hi again um, yn this was up earlier but OF COURSE, something went a little heh...loopy? Sorry about that, but I have added things to it, so please, again REVIEW! Thanks to the reviewers who I had before, you guys were really sweet, and I am working on Song fic at the moment for you guys :)**

_

* * *

_

Purity

...that's all I can say about her...

She was a girl...

_No_ in fact an....

_Angel, _no, _goddess_...

Here I was, standing out, my hands in my pocket and looking out from the balcony side...

It wasn't possible, no way, no way it was possible, or _was_ it? Never had I ever thought I would see someone like _her. _

_Dawn_

Well, doesn't her name describe it all? Doesn't it just make you wanna whisper her name again and again?

_Dawn, Dawn, Dawn_

The way you can say is so casual yet inside it gives you those deep shivers that could never be exposed of, not in the mind or outside of it. I never thought, I could feel this way, the way she can _touch _you, the way she can _make _you _feel _an indescribable feeling.

_No_

I take that back, she can make you feel all kinds of things, no matter who you were. Her soft voice, almost like she was _singing _to you, dragging you in, deeper and deeper, until...nothing, nothing can be felt, all you feel is that...

_Vibrant? _

No

_Unstoppable_

No

_Satisfied? _

Not even close...no...no word to describe the way she made you feel,

The way she made **me** feel

There probably was but, I couldn't put my finger on it, I obviously wasn't the brightest spark ever, for _clear _reasons. She was the one and only ....

'**My' **_one and only _girl...

The only person I let get so close to me, so much more close than any other family member or friend. I don't know what did it, the thing that made me want to open up to her , was it me...

Was is the **smile**

Or the **eyes...**

Or did she just have that effect on _every _guy she met? I would have to ask her that some time....

_Dawn Berlitz, _

The name whizzing through my head, again and again

_Dawn Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz_

The only girl that was constantly hanging around in my mind, from her safety to...just the way she looks. Unbelievable, isn't it? Never in my life would I have thought that I would...fall in...

_Love?_

Was that the word?

_Love?_

The word, going round and round in my head, _maybe, __**no. **_It was too..._**strong.**_ The word _love_...could it really be? Were my feelings..._that _**strong? **They must have been if I had used that word. Never had I used that word so..._meaningfully. _

Did I really have a _crush_ on _her?_

Then I start thinking...

Why _**wouldn't **_I have a crush on her? Why wouldn't _**anyone **_develop a crush on her? I mean, just one look at her and my mind goes... bonkers. If you get what I mean...like Beautifly's appearing in your stomach, fluttering around like crazy, making me feel...so..._alive, _but isn't that a bit... I don't know....

_**Much? **_

_Why? _

That is all I could ask myself, like, the feeling is so...new to me. Urgg....

How can I put this?

**Oh jeez.... **

_WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!_

Was this...why didn't I...damn me being so dense! How come I wasn't able to see it!

_Stupid, stupid..._

How did I not see it? Was I in...in _love _with _Dawn Berlitz? _Not a...crush...had I fallen in... in...love with her?

_Me + Dawn = Love..._

No way...although, it would make a _lot _of sense...

_**Love, love, love...**_

Wow...it finally had hit me. I smirked to myself,

_**Dawn Berlitz you got to me....**_

How did she _not. _Fireworks started going off in my head, each cracking with a compliment of some kind...They all seemed to make me notice something..._new. _No, something I had always thought of but never really **thought **about...if you get what I mean....

The way her..._eyes _shimmered, the blue ocean coloured eyes that always seemed to be so...so

_Pure_

So...

_Unreal_

So

_Dazzling, mesmerizing..._

The way those eyes seemed to stare at you when you were down, the way they _**pleaded**_ you for something. The way they made you feel all better once you stared into them...I chuckled, sure...

_**Now..**_

I start thinking about them, how did I never notice them before... when Brock said I was _dense, _he really did mean _**dense. **_

The way those eyes just...just seemed to make you feel so...right...so _**unstoppable.**_ The just seemed to make your head spin around. That sparkle that could be seen, giving you a whole new way of seeing things. They made you feel like you were being _comforted, _like you were the _only _person that _**mattered **_to _her. _I smiled. Me...that special? That special someone? Did she always have that effect? Was she always like that?

I closed my eyes and suddenly...

_**No way... **_

There she was, in my head with her eyes shut, smiling at me so...so bubbly, so...brightly... I sighed. Such a...

_Carefree_

_Innocent _

_Painfully perfect _

_**Smile...**_

She didn't need any practice to get it in the right position, the lips always seemed to curve from the edges and that was all there was to it, bringing the sunshine to your heart. I...smiled. That smile...it always seemed to...brighten up...the day...no matter what situation you were in. It was...always there for me...always comforting...so...

_Unique_

It was so..

_Irreplaceable..._

So...

_Spectacular_

_So..._

_Everything__...all I ever wanted..._

_**Uggg, **_get a hold of yourself Ketchum...

I looked to the hair, the unique midnight blue that appeared, all perfectly shaped, all glistening and healthy; always had to be done to _perfection_. The way she ran her hands through her hair, shjowing off the smooth locks that grew, always seeming to be in the right position. I chuckled, remembering the interview with Dawn fixing up her hair and me saying 'what is the difference' then she had a go at me.

What **is **it with girls and their hair? Will it ever be answered, I'm not sure, some questions are never answered. Like 'why is the sky blue?' or 'how come although we are all the 'same' why do we hurt each other?'. This is a strange world when some questions have no logic to it. It's just...strange...

But there was another question in my head, '_Why now?'. _

Was it some kind of test.. maybe, I am the chosen one, maybe this was expected ... but ...surely ...someone would have told me, it couldn't have been just....destiny...

_**Yes, maybe...**_

_Maybe _it wasn't a coincidence I met her, maybe it was...

_**Destiny...**_

I mean out of all the time and places...out of all the girls...I met the most mesmerizing girl I had ever laid eyes on. From looks to _**personality...**_

Oh man, that...that personality, so _different. _

The way she

_**Cares**_

_Such _a caring girl, always there, always willing to go the extra mile for you, for anyone. Not just human, but Pokemon too. Seemed to always be interested in new things and most of the time finding out she had a new talent to proceed. The caring gestures she made...She was always willing to do anything to cheer someone up...most of the time it was _me _she cheered up with her _angelic _voice, with her 'no need to worries'. I chuckled,

**No need to worry...**

_That's when I worry the most..._

I sighed...**worried..**

I used to worry about her so much, I realised that my...heart ached to see her so ...

**Down**

So

**Not herself,**

She looked so...

_**Alone...**_

Seeing that bright smile gone, missing those perfect eyes with the aqua fading into a dark, plain blue; remembering how I had gotten used to her bubbly personality only to find it fading away in front of my eyes. I used to worry, about her actions most of the time, usually ending up with her getting lost.

Oh, let us not forget the time she almost fell out of the.... no...no I won't go back to that. I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head. I was _not _going to go back there...

_**But I did..**_

When she...fell off the edge of the basket...my heart simply raced along, thinking of nothing else, risking anything, wanting her in my arms; quickly reacting to find myself holding her by the hand.

But...I....wasn't strong enough to...hold her...and she seemed to...

_Slip away, _

I remember crying out her name while she was falling, heart pounding, blood racing, eyes filled with worry; I was just so _damn __lucky_ that that balcony otherwise...as I said... she would have...

_**Slipped Away...**_

I hung my head...I just wasn't strong enough that day...

_I remember..._during all the times I almost lost her...I...

I snapped my eyes open, flashbacks coming at me, remembering what I felt at all those desperate times..

If...she had...gone...I would have...missed her so much, missed...those...

_**Red Lips**_

The

_**Hair, **_

The,

_**Smile, **_

And of course,

_**The eyes...**_

Wow, reviewing all this, I....really had...loads of reasons, why I felt like this...why I just seemed to be falling head over heels

_**In love**_

With...

_**Dawn Berlitz.**_

Not May, not Misty, not Melody...

_**NONE OF THEM...**_

Just the ...

_Breathtaking,_

_Calm,_

_Beautiful,_

_Graceful,_

_Stunning, _

_Dawn_

The girl that never seemed to stop the amazement, the girl who tried anything new and had so much knowledge. The girl who loved Pokemon from the end to the start, the girl who accepted anyone, the girl who

_**Forgave,**_

_**Trusted,**_

_**Loved,**_

_**Cared,**_

_**Shared,**_

And _**Hoped**_

_I was ..._

_**In love**_

With Dawn Berlitz, actually, I craved her, I craved for her presence, craved her holding me, craved her whispering 'no need to worry',

_**Demanding**_

_The smile_

_**Wanting...**_

_The eyes_

_**Craving...**_

_Her lips to crash against mine.... with the warm tingling feeling that I wanted to feel so much, with all the love and passion I had wanted..._

I had _never _wanted _anything _so much before... I wanted her, full stop.

A slight gust of wind, waking me up from my little fantasy; I grinned as I looked to the sunset from the balcony side... the sky painted with the warm colours, with a glowing orange and slight pink that even made a bit of lavender. Thos warm colours reminding me of the girl I knew so well, the girl that tried to gain lost time, the girl's that eyes seemed to always linger in my mind with the sweet essence of her perfume. A tingling feeling seemed to build up out of no where as I heard her shouting from down the balcony, shouting for me to hurry up and get ready for my gym battle. I looked down to her, saying her famous phrase 'No need to worry'. She smiled back, lovingly at me, the wonder in her eyes, the mystery that would never be solved, not ever...she put her hands behind her back and swayed a bit before winking and walking away...

Standing there, smiling as she walked away, folding my arms and resting on the balcony, looking up to the warm sunset again... I guess, from that day, I kept wanting her to be _mine. _Just _mine. _However, she wasn't...not **_yet_** anyway. Dawn Berlitz I want you, I need you, to be there by my side through the cold, dark nights...the one to hold me when I am down... to _care_ and _trust _me. How much I want you to _be mine. _Being able to stare into those perfect eyes with purity swirling around in them, to wake up every morning with that smile on your face, the lips smooth and shiny. Being able to cheer you on all the way, to watch you...and to cherish you in my arms all day long till the sun went down...

_Cherish_

That's the word, to describe all the memories I have had with you, and looking forward to the future...

_One day I would love to see the look on your face when I finally say those three desperate words..._

**_I love you_**

I have decided, I do love her, love her with all my heart, one day I want to say it right to her, see the reaction, see the sign. I don't know when, or how I'll do it, all I know is is that that's how I feel for her, that is how strong I love her...and deep down, I know she does too... I guess I just need to solve that mystery myself. I don't know where these feelings will take me, and I don't care...as long as she is with me all the way. Closing my eyes with the wind blowing, the sound of Starly flapping their wings until I could hear no more, feeling time stop...smiling to myself....

_Dawn Berlitz you got to me, and I hope you have me all the way, because Dawn Berlitz.._

_You are pure..._

_**Perfection**_

* * *

**Um, hehe, well I could have done better, but I could have done worse at the same time. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. It might not be the best, but it isn't (hope it isn't) the worst. ****I usually make my ending like this, with the title finishing it off. It is kind of what I do, I know Akira used it in Just My Luck, but again, it fitted that story so I was happy :D. I really hope you liked this story my sweeties! Please do review and if you want to know more about me go to the profile. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask in reviews or in PM's.**

**That is it from me at the moment and if you guys like it, I might...MIGHT make another one shot for all my lovely reviewers out there. **

**Even maybe a ... song fic, I have a few songs in mind, and no not James Morrison like Akira**

**Akira: B-but why? **

**P.S Sorry for mistakes :S I will edit along the way :)**

**Bye everyone :D Have a nice day! **

**~DeCh~**


	2. Destiny & Chance

**(Sorry people, glitch in the system, saying the story could not be put on, since I never saw it there before, but that may just be me but I took it off to see if it was working or not…I was wrong…it was just my sense of observation going a litlte flat :S So…yeah…review! I updated this two days ago but.…but…yh…personal glitch! ENJOY)**

**Oh my goodness, it took me forever to find a keyword for the plot of this chapter! Ahh! You don't know how frustrated I was! It was either using the word 'Perfection' again, or using something different. I decided to NOT use the same word again since it would kind of have the same plot if I did, which is not really experiment. I even tried using a variety of words, but nothing seemed to work, so I looked for phrases. Again, nothing, until…I found the answer was in my own USERNAME! HA! XD I am SUCH an IDIOT! It is actually quite cool too! I told Akira about it and she was like 'you're such a genius! Yet a nut at the same time!' I was quite proud of myself zD ANYWAY! Here I GO!**

**OH before I get started, here are a some comments to my lovely reviewers 3**

**-AshXDawn4Ever- - Nearly always the first to review =) Thank you! This story might not have that though I am sorry to say, but I may try it with the chapter title!**

**SparkyStarZ-13 – lol 4 ½ stars! Thanks! Now I wonder what I should do to get the other half…. ;)**

**Gerbilftw – lol! Neither could I! XD I was quite proud of myself :D Although I think I do a better view point from Ash then of Dawn! So this chapter may be disappointing, but I hope not! We shall see how it flows!**

**Don't Use Orbs – HA sorry but I LOVE your user name! XD Ahahaha XD I'm glad you found something that has finally pleased you! Lol! That wasn't lame, very well done XD =)**

**SquirrelGirl8 – MUHAHAHA I didn't get your username wrong this time :D lol glad u like it!**

**sportsrulegirl – omg (wow been ages since I last typed that in!) thank you so much for the review! Wow! Lost for words! I'm happy that I was able to make that kind of effect!**

**Pokemonfan4life – thanks.**

**Okay NOW we should get on with it :D Dawn's POV by the way!

* * *

**

A chance was _simple_

A chance was elegant

It was pure and it was _**courageous.**_

_**Courageous **__chances _were usually reckless and unthinkable for some reason, all though, if lead in the right way, with the right person…it always leads to a good place in the heart and in the mind.

A chance is an option between two things usually, two things you love. You take a 'judgment' on the two things and pick out which is best for you. It can end well; or it can end badly…

That's why you have to take a _chance._

_**Yes, **_I seem to be expressing the word chance a lot. However, that's not what I wanted to talk about…

Actually I'm not sure if I should talk about it? Should I?

I hugged my knees as I leaned into the tree bark, looking upwards towards the tree branches that swayed from side to side in the blissful breeze. It's funny, day in, day out, I keep thinking of the way that Ash Ketchum, looked at me. From the balcony, looking down on me with those brown, loving eyes that sunk deeper and deeper into me.

_Brown…_

_**Deep…**_

_Alive…_

_..__**with emotion…**_

It's quite strange, lingering into his eyes,

And I mean, really looking into them, I'm starting to feel_…vibes_

_Not just _because of that, but the way he really looked at me, so…**different. **I mean, I have never seen him look at me like that.

_New_ and _fresh._

A grin that was graced upon his lips like none I have ever seen. Although, his smile did always get better and brighter I have to say…and I'm not ashamed to say it either.

I mean, why should I be _ashamed_

This is _Ash__ Ketchum_

I can't really complain.

I smiled, for some awkward reason. It's funny, whenever I think of him; I always smile. It was a beautiful thought though. Funny isn't it? You know what else is funny?

Probably, whenever I look at him, my heart does backwards flips when he stares at me. My heart pumps so fast I feel like it is about to pop out of my chest like a firework! I giggled at the thought…a bit too imaginative, maybe I should slow down.

Rubbing my knees, I realise that I had changed clothes recently, a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with black boots. Simple, yet elegant, just like **chances **and **destiny.**

From the moment I met that boy, I knew he was going to drive me crazy! Not the bad type, the good type. Although a few times, he has driven me crazy, but he learned not to do that, but still. I mean, what wasn't there to be suspicious about this boy? I mean, I know he looked normal, but I had a 'vibe' that my life was going to change with him being around me.

_**And I was right…**_

Throughout our journey, all our bad situations have been a 'life and death' situation. Wherever that boy walked, trouble was bound to follow him. Every step he took changed the future, every action he made, changed his destiny.

_**That's **_why I absolutely _adore _being with him.

_The __**rush**_

Something I wouldn't get with anybody else, just him. A funny thought, but a pure one that kept me going. Everything he did was new and wonderful, sometimes being reckless, but wonderful anyway. I just need to give him one look, just one, and I would know that something was up.

However, I'm** sure **he felt the same _way_ about me, I can tell.

I mean, all he has to do is give me that smile and I do something utterly stupid or crazy! Causing him either to:

No 1: Worry

No 2: Take Action

No 3: Smile at me even more!

It was so evil that I could explode. It's actually quite comical once thinking about it. Every time he touches me, even with the slightest brush of a hand or such, I can always feel my cheeks beginning to rise. Every single time he glances at me with those stunning chocolate eyes of his, complementing the dashing smile he had, my heart always rest and all the worries melted away, and for that, I was truly grateful to him.

It _always_ worked!

Whenever he gave me that striking beam, my mind always set off the problem and deeper into those eyes.

I huffed, that's all I can think of, the eyes, the smile. It was all too much. I mean, Ash was…

**Special**

Not just him, but he made people feel like they were special. I mean, who else used to do that to me

Who used to be there 24/7?

Who kept me on my feet?

Who never quit on me?

The answer? _**Ash Ketchum…**_

Somehow, once thinking deeply into him, you always found yourself babbling on, and I wasn't done just yet.

I mean, that smile

That smile!

Pure gorgeousness in every way, the perfect thing to show off, the best feature to have when being asked what you are like…

All you need from Ash was a simple smile that could set the whole city a light with purity that no one had. He was different, original, unique, all of the above. It was...fascinating.

_He _was fascinating.

I mean…the achievements he has made, the good deeds he does, he always has something different around the corner, but you always know the new thing comes from Ash. He was too good to be true…. But he was true…

I blushed, feelings suddenly dashing around as I hold myself tight. Looking up as the rays of the sun seep through left out gapes in the swaying branches, beaming onto me as I sat there, thinking of him and only him.

Sometimes I ask how I get myself into these current subjects.

Wait, how _did_ we get onto the subject anyway?

_You know what?_

**Never mind**.

Since, I've started, you guys probably want me to continue…don't you?

……

_Fine then…_

_Destiny _has chosen me, out of all people, to be partnered, with him. Destiny…hm, never really thought about it. Was it really destiny? Or was it a coincidence. I mean, anyone could run into Ash without a worry let alone a problem. A simple hi and such yet nothing would happen to them, only the ones he was destined to travel with. I mean, all these amazing things I hear about, with Misty and May. So **inspiring…**the stories always made me wanna ask Ash how it went. Like a 5 year old girl wanting her mother to tell her certain stories.

_Chances _were things I was always bat at figuring out, you always had a choice, which always came with a chance. Like a two in one deal, which unfortunately isn't always the best thing. A chance was a risk, a risk was a hazard. Was Ash a chance? I mean, I have always been in 'peril' with him around. Annoying at points, yes. However, I can't help but grin when I think about it, because no matter how much trouble I was in; Ash was always there to help.

When I was upset with a contest – he was there

When I thought I wasn't good enough – he was there to help me perk up

When I needed a path to go on, a path, which I thought I couldn't take alone – he was there to push me.

Everything he did, everything he said, always has an effect. I keep thinking…if Ash wasn't there? I wouldn't be able to do anything, all the things I can do now, are because of him.

I was _nothing _when I started my journey.

_**Nothing**_

But as a saying goes:

Nothing add nothing still remains as nothing, thus no effect has come forth.

You always something or someone to add something to the 'recipe' as they call it, to make an effect. Such as, someone adding sugar to a cake recipe, thus making it sweeter, or, lining domino's up, you need someone to push the first domino, so it can push the second, then the second to the third etc.

…Now thinking about it…Ash was like the person…the someone…that made the effect…on me.

Extraordinary how little theories start making sense by putting the missing pieces in…the only problem is…is finding the actual 'digits' to use. Otherwise, it is good as gold.

Look at me…. turning my thoughts on Ash into my own little theories…just shows how bored I can get…but it was practical, better then dozing off like Ash does. GAH! I always seem to revolve back to Ash. I bite my lips as I hit my head against the bark tree.

_Stupid, stupid…_

Who knows why I feel like this? Who knows how I feel like this? I really don't know. However, it was really freaking me out. I mean, why out of all the people does Ash always linger in my head with those…

**Dreamy eyes…**

**Black jet hair…**

**Dazzling smile…**

Urgh, I think I'm gonna up chuck on a wood chuck…. I know, I am usually the 'romance' girl, but lately…it's been all too much.

Every time he looks at me, every time he sighs, every time he smiles, every movement he makes, every breath taking, heart flipping sound he makes when he comforts me…

I_….think_…I'm falling…in _**love.**_

Yes, that explains it! All my actions, all my emotions, completely changing when he comes around! It was _him._ It took me long enough to figure it out! I mean, why couldn't I be in love with him. I mean, he's so…

**Sweet**

**Kind**

**Caring**

**Handsome**

**Affectionate…**

_But _of course there was always a down side to it….

_He was reckless…_

_He went into things to fast_

_He always did what he thought was right_

_He never listens in big situations_

_He's constantly on a roll…_

_**But that's what I can't help but fall head over heels in **__love__**with**_

An even bigger grin crossed my face as I shut my eyes, with a blush covering my cheeks…

It_all made sense now…_

I mean, his ways I was truly starting to love and starting to learn. It was a right to fall in love…

It was a _chance _to fall in love.

It was _destiny _to find love…

'Dawn!' I heard a shout, I turn my head instantly to find the boy I was thinking about, seconds ago, running towards me, His hand up in the air, waving at me with the other holding his cap to keep it from blowing away. Hm, I need to ask him why he wears that hat all the time. Although, a cap was made for wearing…obviously…

_SEE_ he is making my mind go ballistic! Make it stop!

"Heya Ash!" I shouted back as he came to a halt in front of me, I smiled at him as I looked up at his grinning face that was now darkened due to the shadows from the tree.

"You coming in yet? Lunch is done!" He smiled even wider. Oh, that stupid, dazzling smile that made me do cart wheels and such. I can't help but smile!

"Nah, not yet, gimme a few minutes." I said.

His face softened into a calm expression instead of that excited one, "Okay, see you inside." He put his hands in his pockets and turn around to walk to the Pokemon Centre, although, he did stare back at me a few times.

_That same expression,_

_Soft eyes…_

_Calm smile…_

The same look he gave me a few days ago…

Is it possible…that he liked me too? I don't know…

Once he was out of sight, I leaned my head once again on to the tree, being greeted by the same scene as before.

Going back to all the facts…

_A chance was simple_

_A chance was __elegant_

_It was pure and it was __**courageous.**_

…_**.**_

_**A chance was a risk…which makes it more courageous**_

_Destiny was made, not chosen by you_

_**Love was a sign, It was an emotion that nothing could ever come…**_

Only you know when love has arrived…

_**A pure destiny, was made with a courageous chance.**_

_**With someone helping you along the way…**_

Again, a chance…a risk…

Love is a risk, Ash was a chance, emotions were destiny…

All those things…was I ready to put them up for the test, was I ready to show I was capable? I look to the Pokemon Centre windows, finding my Ash…

_My Ash_

Smiling with pure delight at me from the window, and with that…I had found my answer…

**He was a chance…**

**A chance I was willing to take…**

_A destiny…_

_A destiny I was __willing__ to lead…_

_Destiny and Chance…

* * *

_

**(let me get this right…I manage to edit yet I still get it wrong?) OMG! That was crazily bad! Don't shoot me! It's funny how a GIRL can't think of the elements a girl should notice and CAN'T write them down =( I am soooo sorry this was a horrible chapter but I promised another chapter! So I HAVE to put it up, I will definitely edit this if things come up! I am soooo sorry you guys would think this would come out better. All I did were the same things over again! I think you guys thought I would do something better…didn't you? Again I am so sorry….again will add and edit as I go along. I don't mind a few reviews :) But if you say it is suckish...no need to tell me twice. Thanks for your time anyway...bye.**

**-DeCh-**


End file.
